Technical Field
The present invention relates to a camera structure, and in particular, to an around-view camera device.
Related Art
In modern times when photographing devices are popular, most people record moments of the life by using cameras. With the development of a digital technology, functions of cameras gradually become diverse, for example, image stabilization, red eye reduction, and auto focus. However, a common camera performs photographing from a visual angle. Therefore, if an around-view photo is intended to be obtained, multiple photos need to be spliced and composited. This takes time and a lot of work, and a splicing operation easily produces errors.
In view of the above, an around-view camera is developed in the market, and the around-view camera covers a full visual angle of 360-degree space by setting multiple groups of cameras. Therefore, a user may directly obtain a 360-degree round-view photo after pressing down a shutter. However, because lenses of the around-view camera have a large quantity and are respectively disposed on different side surfaces, if accidentally dropping in a using process, lenses may be crashed and destroyed.